An Act of Love Between Three
by CrescentSilver
Summary: When Eren begins to feel things he has never felt before, he must compete with Armin to win the heart of another.
1. Feelings Surface

Rated K+

Eren sighed in ignorance and defiance towards his own feelings. His feelings towards Mikasa were growing stronger each day, and he didn't realize this until she stood up for him when no one else was there. He put the feelings away for he had no time for these type of feelings. "_Why now?_", He thinks to himself.  
He grew up with her, and now he feels these things? In the midst of all these Titan attacks? It was unthinkable. I mean, what a great time to start feeling romance! When all of his friends were dying, left and right! Figuring out he was a Titan himself?!  
He punched the brick wall, with his right hand, out of frustration and anger. "Dammit!" he yells aloud. He knows he's alone, but he checks around, wide eyed to make sure no one had herd him.  
He sighs in relief, happy no one saw him.  
"You're an idiot," a familiar voice says from the shadows.  
Eren quickly turned around to see Captain Levi leaning against the same brick wall Eren was leaning on earlier.  
"C-Captain Levi!" Eren quickly flustered out, getting into a solute, "H-How, where?" Eren couldn't find his words.  
"Stop it idiot, ugh, what's wrong with you," Levi looks at Eren up and down and sighs, " I am suppose to watch over you, of course I know when you leave, I'm not an idiot" Levi rolls his eyes sighing, "now get inside, it's cold."  
Eren looked away, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "Sir, I can't yet,"  
Levi looked at Eren, "ignoring orders?" Levi narrowed his eyes and begin to walk away, "fine, stay out, I'll be waiting inside for you, the basement in which you sleep is filthy, you must hurry up and clean it, when you come back inside I will send Mikasa to help you clean it," Levi walks away, smiling ever so slightly, knowing of Eren's feelings for Mikasa.  
Eren almost protested, but he just sighed, and once again punched the wall, this time flinching due to the pain and looking at his knuckles which are bleeding and scraped up.  
"You might as well bandage that knuckle up as well~" yells Captain Levi from up ahead, startling him.

After an hour of being there alone, thinking, Eren finally comes back in, realizing that there is no way he is going to get out of this. He opens the main door to the entrance hall way and to his surprise he sees Levi waiting for him just as he had said, "Captain Levi, it's been an hour you shouldn't h-"  
Levi stops Eren in mid-sentence by pinning him to the wall, "Go clean your room, it is filthy, I barely lasted two minutes in there," with that he leaves.  
_"Is he still sending Mikasa to help?"_ Eren couldn't help but wonder, and thinking of seeing her bring him joy, which is quickly replaced by anguish and and sadness. he wants to see her, desperately, tell her how he felt for her, but he didn't know how she felt, whether this feeling of passion was shared between them  
Plus, what about Armin? He knew that they Armin and himself felt the same for Mikasa, and he didn't want to come between the two, but this feeling was pissing himself off, he wanted to cry, but knew that he was stronger than that.  
He finds himself realizing that he was already at the basement door by the time he had cleared his thoughts, and got out of his trance.  
He opened the door to the basement, and looked around, and saw Mikasa cleaning his bed and making it up. She already started. He looked at her black hair, it was stunning to him. Though he liked it better when it was longer, it was still beautiful none the less. The way she stood so strong, even only when making a bed made him admire her more. Only when she looked up at him with her glassy eyes did his heart skip a beat. Upon looking at her beautiful face, her soft cheeks and pink lips. Lips he wanted to kiss so badly.  
"Eren? Are you okay?" Her voice was like that of one of the gods.  
"Mikasa, I need to tell you something,"


	2. The Other One

Mikasa looked at Eren with curiosity, wondering what he had to tell her,

"Mikasa, I think," Just as Eren is about to speak, the door slams open surprising both Eren and Mikasa.

"Armin!?" Mikasa exclaims, surprised he is down her, "What are you doing down here?" She ask.

Eren looks at him, feeling a new emotion, more hurtful then the other one. He's jealous. "Yeah.. Hey Armin, what's up?" he asks in a distant tone, moving over to Mikasa, asking as if he is trying to protect or claim Mikasa for him and only him.

Armin smiled, and looked at Mikasa, blushing, but trying his best not to show it, "Uh, well... Captain Levi told me to come down here and help, he said he didn't trust the both of you to clean it up properly," he smiles in embarrassment. Like that is an embarrassment though. He sat there for a minute, to shy to move, then slowly begins to dust everything.

The room was rather big, so it took many hours, and by the time every one was done it was hours into the night.

Eren sighed to himself, and looked to Mikasa and Armin who were talking. As much as he didn't want too, he ended up eaves dropping.

"So, Mikasa..." He paused, re-thinking about what he was going to say, then continued, "would you like to eat breakfast tomorrow? Alone." he ask shyly, and Eren's heart drops.

Mikasa looks back at Eren, strait in his eyes. For a split second, she sees sadness, but why? She then looks back at Armin, smiling, and replies, "I don't see why not," he laughs nervously, and tell her he has to leave, and after he does the room goes silent and tense, for now it is only Eren and Mikasa.

"Mikasa," Eren speaks, but is interrupted by Mikasa.

"Eren, no. Please," She leaves, clearly upset, and Eren tries to chase her, but loses her as soon as he reaches the second flight of stairs.

"Your an idiot," Levi comes out, speaking softly, rolling his eyes. He does it so randomly that he makes Eren jump.

"What do you mean?" Eren ask, sighing a breath of relieve when he sees it's Levi.

"You should have told her when you had the chance," and with that Levi walks away, leaving Eren, not only alone, but frightened.


End file.
